Une vie sang vous
by draculette
Summary: Hermione doit metttre au clair ses relations avec les 2 (voir 3 ) "hommes de sa vie", alors qu'un mystère vient boulverser sa vie. HGHP MAIS AUSSI HGDM
1. chapitre1: la gothique

Coucou les gens, c'est ma première fic alors svp soyez  
sympa ! ! !  
  
Summary : Hermione doit mettre au clair ses relations avec les  
2 hommes de sa vie (voir 3), alors que sa vie est bouleversée  
par un mystère. HG/HP mais aussi HG/DM  
  
Diclamer : les personnages de notre chère JK Rowling  
  
Une vie sang vous  
  
Chapitre I : La gothique  
  
Hermione  
  
« PIP-Pip-pip-pip », j'écrasai d'un poing le bidule hurleur,  
puis poussé par un excès de courage, j'ouvris les yeux, il  
affichait 07:02 et le devoir m'appelait. Je passai sous la  
douche, puis je décida de m'habiller et là ce fut le drame je ne  
savais plus quoi mettre, j'avais mis un baguy délavé de côté  
ainsi qu'un débardeur mais finalement je La remis. Je m'admirais  
dans la glace : un crucifix en argent tombait sur la soie noire  
du débardeur qui amincissait ma poitrine trop avantageuse à mon  
goût, ma jupe noire descendait le long de mes jambes et la  
dentelle du jupon traînait sur le sol. Dans la salle de bain, je  
mis du crayon, du mascara, et de l'eye-liner de sorte que la  
couleur miel de mes yeux ressortait, de nouveau j'hésita rouge à  
lèvre noir ou gloss, finalement le dernier l'emporta mais je  
ressentis une sorte de malaise.  
  
J'embrassai mes parents, ils me regardèrent différemment, ils  
savent que j'ai changé moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils m'aiment  
tout de même, peut-être même plus.  
Avant de franchir le mur de la voie 9 3/4, j'appréhendais et, si  
ça ne marchait pas, s'ils se rendaient compte de l'imposture,  
si je ne pouvais plus jamais les voir. Ressaisis-toi ma  
grande !! tu étais déjà comme ça avant, et tu n'as jamais eu de  
problème. Je passai sans aucun problème et sur la voie je  
rencontrai Neuville.  
  
« Salut, Neuville !  
-Euh, bonjour.  
-Neuville, c'est moi Herm', tu ne me reconnais pas.  
-Si, escuses-moi tu as changé !  
-En bien, j'espère !  
- Euh...Oui. Tu n'aurais pas vu Luna ?  
-Non, désolée, bon bah ! à toute à l'heure.  
-Ok. »  
  
Il repartit, l'air rêveur, il avait été effrayé et troublé, je  
l'avais senti et de nouveau j'eu peur de la réaction de Ron et  
Harry.  
Je montai dans le train, et cherchai un wagon vide, car mes deux  
cons préférés arriveraient sûrement au dernier moment, je  
m'installas et lus un livre sur les vampires, je fus tellement  
absorbé que je ne vis pas mes amis passer devant mon wagon, le  
train commenças à démarrer quand je fus...  
  
Harry  
  
...Inquiet ! !  
Je l'étais , nous n'avions pas vu 'Mione et j'eu peur qu'il lui  
soit arrivé quelque chose Ron assis en face de moi parlait  
avec Ginny de quidditch, et je fus forcer malgré l'importance de  
leur conversation (le nouveau capitaine) de les interrompre :  
  
« Ron, tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à 'Mione ?  
-Benh, non, pourquoi ?  
-Nous ne l'avons pas vu, ni sur la voie, ni dans les wagons. 1. T'inquiètes, elle est sûrement en retard ! ! 2. Herm' n'est jamais en retard Ron ! dis Ginny Tu dois la  
confondre avec toi ! ! Elle est peut-être dans le wagon des  
préfets ? 3. Je vais voir ! ! » 4.  
Ron partit et je vis Neuville et Luna entrèrent main dans la  
main :  
  
« Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? dis Neuville  
-Non, on la trouve pas !  
-Elle est dans le wagon n°13. dis Luna.  
-Pourtant, nous avons fait tous les wagons.  
-Oui mais Hermione est habillé différemment. Dit-elle l'air  
mélancolique.  
-Quoi 'Mione différente? c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »  
  
Je me précipitai vers le wagon 13, j'allais ouvrir la porte mais  
je la regardai avant elle était...  
  
Hermione  
  
...La tête collée contre la vitre  
glacée, je pensais encore à lui et aux autres qui finiraient de  
la même manière. Quand je vis Harry ouvrir la porte :  
  
« Hermione !  
-Oui !  
-C'est quoi ces fringues ?  
-Ca Harry c'est une ju-pe, ça c'est un dé-ba-r-deu-r, ça c'est...  
-C'est pas toi ça ! !  
Pour qui il se prenait ce petit con à croire qu'il pouvait  
savoir qui j'étais !   
-Si, c'est moi et comment te permets tu de me dire qui je suis !  
Snake n'aurait jamais réagit ainsi, il me manquait.  
  
Il y eu un vide, quand Ginny déboula :  
  
« Wouah ! ! Herm' t'es trop bien habillé, trop style !  
-Ce n'est pas l'avis de Mr Potter, lançais-je  
-Je n'ai pas dis ça.  
-Lol  
-J'étais étonné mais ça te vas très bien. »  
  
Je surpris son regard qui caressait mon décolleté, et je ne pus  
m'empêcher de sourire en moi.  
  
« Salut les gens, Herm' n'est pas dans le wagon des préf... !  
-ets, finis-je  
-Ginny à Ron ! Ron arrêtes de baver !  
-Herm' ?  
-Ron !  
-Euh, on te cherchaient, t'étais où ?  
-Ici.  
-Ah !  
-Et, vous savez quoi ? hurla Ginny  
-Quoi ? Ron, Harry, et moi en cœur  
-Neuville et Luna sortent ensemble !  
-... »  
  
On appela les 2 concernés et on engagea une conversation animé  
sur le sujet. Ca me permit d'éviter les remarques de mes amis,  
même si je ne put éviter leurs regards : coup d'œil étonné, et  
gêné de Ron, et regard transperçant et troublant d'Harry.  
  
Rewiewez svp ! ! ! Même pour dire du mal ! ! !  
Bisouxxx  
  
Draculette 


	2. chapitre2: La rentrée ou un titre trop n...

Coucou les gens, c'est ma première fic alors svp soyez  
sympa ! ! !  
  
Summary : Hermione doit mettre au clair ses relations avec les  
2 hommes de sa vie (voir 3), alors que sa vie est bouleversée  
par un mystère. HG/HP mais aussi HG/DM  
  
Diclamer : les personnages de notre chère JK Rowling  
  
Excusez moi dans le premier chap. j'ai marqué « Snake » au lieu de  
Snack, milles excuses ! ! !  
  
Une vie sang vous  
  
Chapitre II : La rentrée ou Un titre trop nul de chapitre  
  
Hermione  
  
Le trajet touché à sa fin, quand Ron et moi furent appelé, pour aller  
dans le wagon des préfets. Nous entrâmes, Malefoy était assis, ou  
plutôt affaissé sur une banquette, son bouledogue lui bavant sur  
l'épaule :  
  
« Dracounet, voilà la sale Sang-de-bourbe.  
-La ferme Pansy ! dit-il  
-Mais, mais Dracounet !  
-Fermes ta gueule, tu l'ouvrira quand je banderai. »  
  
Elle renifla, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, lui aussi  
d'ailleurs.  
Les préfets en chef nous distribuèrent les consignes, puis je sortis  
dans les dernières, Malefoy me glissa un papier dans la main, il me fit  
un clin d'œil, et partit. Je pensas pourquoi pour ces robes de sorciers  
sont-elles si longues en suivant son déhanché du regard ! ! ! !  
  
Dans la grande salle, alors que nous allions nous asseoir les remarques  
fusèrent : « t'as vu Granger, elle est bien non ? », « Trop style sa  
jupe », « trop bonne » mais aussi des moins sympas « Elle se prend pour  
une goth maintenant ! ! », « Elle est vulgaire cette fille », ces  
remarques là venaient surtout des Serpentards mais de certaines  
Serdaigles aussi dont Cho.  
  
La cérémonie du choixpeau commença, j'avais l'impression que les  
premières années étais plus petits et plus cons d'années en  
années ! ! ! ! Quand Ron balança une vieille blague dont-il avait le  
secret, je disais que les premières années étaient plus cons, je devais  
me tromper.  
  
Dumbledore annonça les consignes habituelles, la forêt intredite était  
interdite (lol) d'accès, les bombabouses ainsi que 986 autres  
articles étaient interdits dans l'enceinte du lycée (les chers jumeaux  
Weslay avait réussis à augmenter la liste, au malheur de notre cher  
Rusard). Puis il annonça de nouvelles règles : les élèves ne devaient  
utiliser que les hiboux pour parler à leurs proches, poudres de  
cheminettes et autres étaient définitivement interdit, je lança à Harry  
un regard inquiet, nous n'avions pas beaucoup parler de la mort de  
Sirius. Il annonça aussi les nouveaux capitaines des équipes de  
quidditch : chez les Serpentards Flint avait quitté Poudlard pour entré  
dans la vie professionnelle (mangemort est un métier à plein  
temps ! ! !), chez les Griffondors, Angelina avait déménagé. Les  
nouveaux capitaines étaient...(quel suspens)... Harry et Malefoy !   
  
Quand les annonces furent terminé on entendis Malefoy se pavaner, et je  
fus surprise de voir Harry en faire autant :  
« C'est trop cool, j'étais sur d'être pris! !  
-Je pensais que Katie ou Alicia serait prise, dis Ron   
-Ouais mais bon, moi je l'ai dans le sang . En faits Ron va falloir  
bossé un peu plus cette année.  
-Harry ! ! ! »  
Mais c'était trop tard, Ron avait déjà quitté la pièce.  
« Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a ?  
-Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès »  
Et...  
  
Harry  
  
Elle sortit l'air carrément vénère, qu'est ce que j'avais encore  
fais ? ! ! J'avais été honnête c'est tout, Ron est pas super, c'est pas  
de ma faute quand même ! ! !  
  
Please rewiews ! ! !  
Mon premier chapitre n'a pas eu de succés, 2 malheureuse rewiews, si ça  
continue ainsi je pleurs (ouinh) ! ! !  
  
Draculette qui veut des rewiews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	3. Sopuvenirs, souvenirs

J'AURAI DUT APPELER SE CHAPITRE COUP DE GUEULE ! ! ! ! ! PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE DE PAS AVOIR DE REWIEW ET PAS DE LECTEURS ! ! !  
  
Summary : Hermione doit mettre au clair ses relations avec les  
2 hommes de sa vie (voir 3), alors que sa vie est bouleversée  
par un mystère. HG/HP mais aussi HG/DM  
  
Diclamer : les personnages de notre chère JK Rowling  
  
J'ai décidé d'écrire des chapitres plus longs et de commencer à dévoiler le mystère de Mione, mais attention les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...  
  
Une Vie sang vous  
  
Chapitre III : Souvenirs, souvenirs  
  
Hermione  
  
Je frappa, il ne répondit pas, j'ouvris la porte et je le vis avec son balais en train de taper le lit d'Harry, il n'avait pas dut m'entendre, j'entra dans la chambre, sans qu'il me remarque, ma souplesse et ma force avait encore augmenté cette semaine. Au bout de 2 minutes à l'observer et insulter « cet enculé de survivant de mon cul », je me lassa et je lui dis : « C'est bon Ron t'as finis ? ! -Aaaaaaaah ! ! ! dit-il en hurlant et en sursautant, je ne savais pas que les mortels pouvait sursauter aussi haut ! ! -Ce n'est que moi. -Tu m'as effrayé. -Je l'avais remarqué, tu viens on doit accompagné les premières années à la salle commune. -J'arrives, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? -Asses pour avoir entendu «espèce de salaud qui mate sa meilleure amie ». il était rouge et je ne pus m'empêcher de le réconforter.  
  
« Je ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Dit-il -Bien sûr que si parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu sais qu'il est malheureux au fond de lui. -Tu as raison Herm' mais je vais quand même bouder un peu. » il sourit. J'avais rassuré Ron mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur qu'Harry soit malheureux au fond de lui.  
  
Malefoy  
  
J'étais en manque et elle aussi (c koi c sous entendus, chers lecteurs ? !) , elle viendrait, mais elle était en retard et ça commençais à m'énervé. Elle apparut enfin, comme à son habitude je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Elle avait l'air épuisé : « Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? -J'ai dut m'occuper des premières années affolés et... -C'est bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire. -Malefoy pourquoi me poses tu des questions si tu ne veut pas la réponse, je ne m'appelle Pansy au cas ou tu ne l'avais pas remarquer on me parle pas comme un chien ? -C'est bon Granger calme toi. Tu sais que tu es très bandante habillée comme ça. » Je posai ma main sur sa hanche et avança son corps près du mien, elle ne bougea pas. « C'est sur, c'est pas Pansy qui te ferait cet effet. » dit-elle Je la lâchai brutalement. « T'occupes. - Je voulais te remercier pour avoir fermé la gueule de ton bouledogue dans le train -Ne crois pas que je t'apprécie. -Je sais. -T'as la cam ou pas ? -Oui et toi tu es près ? -Trankil. »  
  
Flash Back  
  
Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire  
  
Une jeune fille était assise, elle était seule et semblée méditer. Elle regardait par les fenêtres de la diligence, les nuages dans lesquels, ils venaient de se plonger, et admira les dragons qui les tiraient. Un garçon marchait dans le hall, il semblait perdu dans l'euphorie qui baignait la diligence, il s'assit près d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il prit un livre et commença sa lecture.  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se tourna et le regarda, il devait lui sembler désirable car elle sourit se sentant observé, il se retourna et : « Granger ? -Malefoy ? -Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? dirent-ils en chœur -Tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de me harceler jusqu'en vacances, je sais que je te plais mais c'est pas une raison ? dit le jeune homme -Fais moi rire, la fouine ! ! Ton père en a tellement marre de toi, qu'il t'a coller ici pour se débarrasser de ta gueule. -Et toi, tes amis t'ont abandonné, je les comprends, Mlle Je-sais-tout a finit par les saouler. -Lol »  
  
Cela faisait 5 jours que la colonie était à Paris, les jours s'enchaînaient, les uns à la suite des autres, seulement bouleversé par quelques visites quotidiennes. Lorsque lors d'un après-midi, Hermione partit se balader, mais un garçon la suivait. Elle s'assit sur un banc délabré, à l'ombre d'un parc à l'allure lugubre malgré la journée resplendissante. Elle sortit de son sac, un joint, elle l'alluma. Le garçon qui était resté caché, était stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait, lorsqu'elle fut à la moitié du joint, elle dit : « Alors, Malefoy, tu en veux ? -Pourquoi pas c'est quoi ? -Du haschich, une drogue moldu. -J'en ai entendu parler, files. » Elle sourit et lui passa, il le finit.  
  
Il était 7h00, quand Malefoy entra dans sa chambre, c'était le jour du départ, il approcha de son lit, aussi silencieusement qu'il put : « Qu'es-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? -Putain, tu ma fais peur ! ! -Je sais, sortons. » Quand, ils furent dans le couloir, elle en profita pour admirer le torse musclé du jeune homme, qui émanait malgré sa pâleur d'une chaleur attractive. Le grand soir était arrivé.  
  
« T'en as encore ? -Ouais, t'inquiètes, mais maintenant vas falloir me payer. -Pas de problème, ma famille est très ri... -Je ne parles pas de fric Malefoy. -Tu veux qu'on couchent ensemble, ça me déranges pas, t'es plutôt pas mal c'est dernier temps, ce look gothique te vas bien. -Je ne parles pas de ça non plus, car même si c'est toi qui me payait je refuserait. (nda : pas moi ! ! !) -Tu veux quoi alors ? -Fermes les yeux. »  
  
Elle s'avança, enlaça son cou, elle sentit les frissons de Malefoy jusqu'en dans sa propre chair, elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou, il sourit pensant sûrement avoir droit à un câlin. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, deux canines saillantes, en sortirent, et elle embrassa sa nuque, une seule goutte glissa le long de son dos. La jeune fille s'arrêta et alla la cueillir, dans les reins de sa victime. Puis elle le regarda, il l'observait, étonné, choqué et désemparé. Elle rétracta ses crocs : « Si tu me laisses te me nourrir de temps en temps, je te donnerais ta drogue. Mais si tu dis un mot Malefoy, je te tuerais, ou le simple fait de ne plus être approvisionner en drogue te feras provoquer ta propre mort, tu es dépendant de moi maintenant comme je le suis de toi. -Tu es un vam... » Il s'évanouit, elle le rattrapa habilement et sourit de son manque de culture.  
  
J'espère que ce chap. vous à plus, personnellement je l'aime bien, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
REWIEWEZ, REWIEWEZ, REWIEWEZ, REWIEWEZ, REWIEWEZ, REWIEWEZ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
